You Belong With Me
by OldAccount1
Summary: Jealousy is a funny thing. Regret is even better.
1. chapter one

**So, this will be a very short story–maybe five chapters–just because I felt the need to write. It should most likely be finished by tomorrow, well if I get enough reviews anyways :)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wyatt was so certain that he had made the right decision. Sure, he loved Chris with his whole heart and always would; after all, Chris had been the one to receive his first kiss and virginity but he simply wasn't _in love_ with him anymore. No, not from the moment he laid eyes on Kinsey Wilson. She was absolutely stunning and in some ways she reminded him of Chris, maybe it was the soft brown hair, possibly it was her green eyes – not nearly as bright and beautiful as Chris's but still, they were perfect to Wyatt. Yes, she was beautiful, no, gorgeous. He was so certain that he was over Chris. And then Tuesday happened. Tuesday morning he had woken up feeling fantastic with Kinsey right next to him and he had driven her to school that morning in his car and made his way to his first class with his arm around Kinsey's waist and that was when it happened.


	2. chapter two

**Very short, most likely the longest though. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and I hope all of your questions will be answered soon. Also, this story has nothing to do with FWYA.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wyatt's heart literally stopping beating when he saw Chris pressed against the lockers in a heavy make out session with Henry, his cousin. His younger cousin. His favorite cousin. Chris. Kinsey looked up at him with a frown of confusion on her face as to why they had suddenly stopped walking and followed his eyesight to Chris and Henry. Her frown only deepened at the sight before she tugged Wyatt to start walking again but Wyatt was heavy as a stone.

"Wyatt, come on, we're both going to be late." Kinsey spoke and Wyatt finally looked down at her and nodded his head but didn't say anything and walked Kinsey to her class before he rushed to his and to his displeasure had to sit right behind Chris as it was the only empty seat. Things hadn't exactly ended well between them and they avoided each other at each turn. Chris completely ignored his presence and continued texting someone on his phone.

"Probably Henry." Wyatt's mind supplied and he found himself scowling at the thought. Henry wasn't nearly good enough for Chris! No one was except for himself. Wyatt then frowned at his own thought before he sighed lightly and rubbed his face. The teacher began talking a moment later but Wyatt couldn't take his eyes off of Chris, even if it was the back of his head. He giggled quietly a moment later and Wyatt felt hot pangs of jealousy run though his veins. No one ever made Chris laugh like that other than himself...and apparently Henry now too.

"...Mr. Halliwell, could you please pay attention and stop staring at Mr. Perry?" Wyatt looked at Mrs. Taylor as the class laughed and Chris turned back for a moment to look at him.

"You have a problem or something, freak?" Chris asked with a sneer on his face before he turned around and Wyatt was left in utter shock at his words. Wyatt knew exactly what he was talking about too. Chris was the only one outside of his family and innocents that knew he was a witch and now Chris was just rubbing it in his face and making fun of him. What happened? Not even two weeks ago Chris had thought it was the best thing in the entire world.

The bell rang shortly after that and Wyatt booked it out of the classroom as fast as humanly possible. He made it to his locker to see Kinsey leaning against it, talking to some of her friends that were now surrounding his locker. He didn't have the same friends as Kinsey as he did with Chris, mainly because most of his old friends wouldn't even talk to him anymore. Not since he broke up with Chris to date Kinsey anyways but some still spoke to him.

"Hey baby cakes." Kinsey said with a grin and Wyatt grimaced at it. The last thing he needed was for the guys on the football team to hear it. He knew that he would never hear the end of it if they did. After all, why pass up on a chance to embarrass the hell out of the quarterback?

"Hey Kinsey." Wyatt responded as she moved out of the way so he could open his locker.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could share a locker?" Kinsey asked and Wyatt bit his lip before he slowly nodded his head.

"Uh, sure." Kinsey beamed at him before putting her books in there and it was then that Wyatt noticed all of her friends were holding her things and they began to pile up in his locker. When everything was inside he was shocked at how messy and full his locker was now. The only other person he had ever shared a locker with was Chris and he didn't have nearly as much stuff. No, they had plenty of room before and now he couldn't see anything that belonged to him. Everything was pink it seemed and just in time for a group of his football friends to walk past him and laugh when they saw his locker.

"I'm liking the new look, Halliwell." Joel laughed and Wyatt flushed as they walked past.

Great. Just great.


End file.
